Tradición de San Valentín
by BlackHime13
Summary: Hay una tradición por el día de San Valentín en su instituto y por culpa de Itachi, Naruto tiene que participar en ella. ¿Le ocurrirá algo bueno al rubio a causa de ello?


_**Okey... esto fue escrito en 2014 y necesitaba algunos retoques, más que en los otros especiales que tengo u_u, pero bueno, aquí está y espero que os guste n.n**_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente sobre las ramas de los árboles. El cielo estaba soleado, ni una sola nube cruzaba por él. Una suave brisa zarandeaba ligeramente las hojas de los árboles y plantas.

Todo estaba en aparente calma menos en cierto lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!-preguntó en un grito un rubio ojiazul.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpaba de igual manera un pelinegro de tez pálida. El rubio bufó y después de fulminarle con los ojos salió de la habitación, dejando al otro joven solo. - Deidi fue tan cruel... no es mi culpa lo que haga el idiota de Sasuke... - murmuró para sí el moreno.

Para entender mejor los hechos es necesario el remontarnos a aquella misma mañana.

Un rubio ojiazul de tez bronceada y con tres lindas marquitas en sus mejillas caminaba por la calle en dirección a su instituto. Su nombre era Namikaze Naruto y cursaba el primer año en el instituto de Konoha. No era muy alto, a penas media 1,62 cm. Tenía las caderas marcadas además de una fina figura. Su carácter era alegre, tímido y muy amable, pero en esta ocasión se le veía algo decaído.

La razón de su actitud tenía que ver nada más y nada menos que el temible Día de los Enamorados o más conocido por San Valentín. Ese día era conocido por el hecho de que las mujeres y los donceles se declararan mediante chocolate y/o cartas de amor, pero en su instituto había otra tradición.

El mismo día se celebraba una gran competición de deportes donde los varones de todos los cursos competían por distintos premios. Estos constaban de varias cosas como: una comida, un beso, una pertenencia del doncel o mujer que le gustara... Utilizaban este incentivo para motivar a los alumnos varones y para que las mujeres y donceles mejoraran en las tareas del hogar y en las relaciones con los demás alumnos.

La razón por la que al rubio no le gustaba ese día era por que era muy agotador ayudar con todos los preparativos y además de tener que cumplir con los requisitos de los premios.

Normalmente los participantes de los premios solían ser los donceles y mujeres más populares de la institución, claro que algunos se podían negar, pero necesitaban una muy buena excusa para ello. Algunos tenían suerte solo por formar parte del consejo estudiantil ya que estos no solían tener tiempo al tener que organizarlo todo.

_OOOO/oOOOOOO/OOOOOO/oOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/oOOO/OOOOOOO/OOOOO/_

El rubio ya había llegado al instituto y sin mirar a nadie e ignorando las miradas depredadoras sobre su persona apresuró el paso y se dirigió a una aula en concreto. Al llegar el cartel sobre esta decía: "Consejo estudiantil". Al entrar observó a un pelinegro recostando la cabeza sobre la mesa de madera con los ojos cerrados. El rubio al ver eso una vena se instaló en su frente.

-¡Despierta!-gritó mientras le daba una colleja al pelinegro.

Este del susto y por el golpe dio un pequeño bote y terminó cayendo de culo al suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y hacía una mueca de dolor por el golpe.

-¡Eso ha dolido, Naru-chan!-se quejó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Eso te pasa por vaguear, Itachi-sempai.-comentó divertido el rubio. La verdad es que su sempai era alguien muy inteligente y bastante frío, pero cuando lo conoces siempre se comportaba de forma descuidada.

-¡Qué malo! ¡Solo estaba descansando los ojos!-se quejó el mayor.

-Jajajaja claro sempai, lo que tu digas.-dijo divertido el ojiazul.

-Vale, vale. ¿Has terminado los folletos?-preguntó el pelinegro una vez dejó su rabierta de lado y se sentaba otra vez en la silla.

-Hai.-respondió este mientras se los daba. No pudo evitar suspirar al recordar lo que sucedería ese día.

El pelinegro no pasó por alto ese gesto de su lindo kouhai y sintió cierta culpa por ello.

-Lo siento, Naru-chan.-dijo el mayor mientras le miraba. El rubio solo le dedicó un tierna sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada sempai, no te preocupes. - aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

La razón detrás de esa disculpa sucedió una semana antes, cuando comenzaron todos los preparativos para el 14 de Febrero.

_***Flashback***_

_-En una semana es San Valentín.-murmuró el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana._

_-¿Are? ¿Naru-chan te interesa ese día?-preguntó el mayor que justo pasaba por detrás suyo. El rubio dio un pequeño saltito de su silla y se giró sorprendido mientras se sonrojaba al ver que le habían oído. En la sala no solo se encontraban ellos sino algún otro del consejo que se giraron para verle. Él era el único doncel que formaba parte del consejo, además de ser el vicepresidente._

_-N-no de-del todo.-respondió algo avergonzado mientras giraba la cara para no verle._

_-Mmm... ¡Ah! ¡No será que te gusta alguien!-dijo demasiado alto el pelinegro. El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas mientras intentaba negar lo dicho por el mayor, pero nada salía de su boca. Mientras tanto los demás presentes se quedaron helados al oír eso._

_El rubio era el doncel más codiciado de toda la institución a pesar de estar solo en el primer año. Era alguien tímido al tener que interactuar con los varones, menos con Itachi ya que este tenía una forma de ser que ayudó en ello, pero bueno, lo que les sorprendía era que el rubio se hubiese fijado ya en alguien._

_-No es eso sempai.-rebatió el rubio muy avergonzado._

_-Ya. Díselo a tu rostro todo sonrojado.-comentó con algo de gracia en la voz._

_-E-etto yo...-quiso argumentar en su inocencia, pero el calor que sentía en sus mejillas le dio a entender que sus palabras no tendrían mucha credibilidad._

_-En ese caso... podrías participar en la celebración de ese día.-comentó el pelinegro sin darse cuenta de las sonrisas de los varones detrás suyo._

_-N-no yo...-intentó negarse, pero el mayor no le dejó._

_-Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que muchos varones estarán muy felices por que participes.-dijo con una sonrisa._

_Los demás del consejo solo asintieron y al rubio no le quedó de otra más que aceptar._

_Al día siguiente se dio el anuncio de los participantes y los premios que darían._

**_+2º Año+_**

**_Clase 2-A_**

**_Yamanaka Ino_**

**_Comida preparada por ella_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-C_**

**_Hyuuga Hinata_**

**_Sesión de fotos_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-B_**

**_Inuzuka Kiba_**

**_Beso en la mejilla_**

**_+3r Año+_**

**_Clase 3-A_**

**_Namikaze Deidara_**

**_Escultura de él_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-B_**

**_Rock Lee_**

**_Clase de artes marciales (?)_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-B_**

**_Sabaku no Gaara_**

**_Tuyo por 3h_**

**_+2º Año+_**

**_Clase 2-A_**

**_Suigetsu_**

**_Un beso en los labios_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-C_**

**_Sabaku no Temari_**

**_Actuación de baile tradicional_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-C_**

**_Haku_**

**_Cena con él_**

**_Y por último el premio más esperado, de la persona más codiciada. El vicepresidente de nuestro consejo estudiantil:_**

**_+1r Año+_**

**_Clase 1-B_**

**_Namikaze Naruto_**

**_Tuyo todo el día de San Valentín_**

_Al ver ese anuncio todos los varones se sorprendieron e ilusionaron al pensar que el lindo kitsune de 1º participaría y la verdad es que todos querían pasar todo un día con él. Era una oportunidad única y perfecta para poder conquistarlo._

_En cambio a cierto azabache no le hizo ninguna gracia todo aquello. Ya le pediría una explicación a cierto idiota._

_***Fin flashback***_

Desde ese momento todos los varones no habían dejado de mirar al rubio lascivamente, bueno, más de lo que normalmente. El rubio volvió a suspirar.

-¿De verdad no pasa nada?-preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo sempai. No creo que sea tan malo.-respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por cierto... no me dijiste quién te gustaba.-dejó caer casualmente mientras miraba los folletos del evento. Al no recibir una respuesta del rubio le miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que este estaba sonrojado de sobremanera.

-¿Naru-chan?-preguntó al verle.

-Ehh...etto yo...-balbuceó mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Vamos... ¿no confías en mí?-le preguntó sin dejar de mirarle.

-Yo...-inhaló aire y suspiró para armarse de valor.- Uchiha-sempai...-susurró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Qui-quien me gusta es... Uchiha-sempai.-dijo algo más alto, pero sin mirarle, además de que su sonrojo se acentuó mucho.

-¡¿Quién te gusta soy yo?!-gritó atónito el mayor.

-¡NO!-gritó ahora el rubio.- No eres tú sempai...-dijo algo más bajo.

El pelinegro le miró unos segundos sin comprender, pero luego ató cabos. Si no era él, el único Uchiha que había en el instituto era...

-¿Te gusta mi otouto?-preguntó aún más sorprendido que antes.

Por respuesta solo recibió un aún más grande sonrojo y un leve asentimiento del ojiazul.

El pelinegro estaba alucinando en colores. No solo porque a su tierno rubito le gustara el amargado, frío y antisocial de su hermano pequeño, sino que también por una conversación que tuvo con cierto azabache poco después de que la lista de participantes y premios se anunciara.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Estaba el pelinegro sentado tranquilamente sobre un rubio pelilargo mientras ocupaba su boca en el cuello ajeno y sus manos se paseaban por sobre el uniforme del más bajo._

_-It-Itachi...-susurró el rubio._

_-Shh...No pasa nada Deidi.-le susurró al oído para después besarle. El beso comenzó siendo tierno y dulce, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se fue tornando más apasionado. El pelinegro mordió el labio inferior del rubio para pedirle acceso a su dulce cavidad, aunque justo cuando este le dejó el paso libre recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_-¡Auch!-se quejó el pobre agredido. Levantó la cabeza para observar a su agresor y dirigirle un comentario no muy amable, solo que las palabras murieron en su boca cuando reconoció ciertos ojos negros, los cuales no confundiría jamás teniendo en cuenta lo parecidos a los suyos propios. Su cuerpo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo pues el leve tono rojizo en aquellos orbes color pizarra dejaban entrever la furia que recorría al poseedor de los mismos._

_-¿Qué pasa otouto?-le preguntó mientras se levantaba de encima de su rubio novio y se sentaba en el sofá donde antes estaba recostado._

_-¿Qué demonios es esto?-preguntó en un tono de aparente calma, aunque sus ojos no decían lo mismo. Estos dejaban entrever todo el enfado que sentía el azabache. El pelinegro le miró confundido hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que el azabache tenía en la mano aunque lo apretara de tal forma que pronto se rompería._

_-¿Es por lo del Día de San Valentín? Pensé que no te gustaba involucrarte en eso.-dijo algo confundido por el reciente enfado de su hermano._

_-Si, es por eso. Pero lo que yo quiero saber es ¿qué hace **él** aquí?-preguntó aún más enojado mientras le lanzaba el pobre papel casi destruido._

_-¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?-preguntó aún más confundido hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del rubio el cual había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora._

_-¡¿Qué demonios hace Naru aquí?! ¡Esto es cosa tuya ¿verdad?!-preguntó en un grito el rubio mayor mientras le miraba incluso más enojado que el Uchiha menor._

_-Eeh... pues...-intentó explicarse, pero las miradas enojadas de su otouto y de su koi le estaban poniendo nervioso._

_-¡Habla!-ordenaron los dos a la vez._

_-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó a causa del repentino grito.- Veréis... es que ayer vi a Naru-chan algo pensativo y después de hablar un rato me di cuenta de que...-no sabía como continuar._

_-¿De qué?-preguntó el rubio._

_-De que... le gusta alguien.-dijo en casi un susurro esperando que el rubio no le haya escuchado._

_-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!-y esa era la reacción que esperaba no tener que presenciar._

_-Esto Dei..._

_-¿Qué es eso de que a mi lindo hermanito le gusta alguien? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá!-le interrumpió mientras que sin esperar se marchó de allí dando un gran portazo._

_-Tsk. Sabía que reaccionaría así.-se lamentó el pelinegro. Después de suspirar miró a su otouto el cual no había dicho nada. Solo se había quedado como ido, lo cual hizo preocupar al mayor._

_-¿Sasuke?-preguntó no muy seguro cuando el azabache bajó la cabeza._

_-¿Le gusta alguien?-preguntó en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para el mayor._

_El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa actitud. ¿Acaso a su hermano...?_

_-¿A caso... te gusta Naru-chan?-preguntó sorprendido. Su hermano nunca había mostrado interés en nadie, y eso que tenía a más de la mitad de la población de mujeres y donceles del instituto sobre su persona._

_-¿Y qué si me gusta?-preguntó el menor mientras levantaba la mirada._

_-Nada. En realidad creo que tienes muy buen gusto, pero más vale que tengas cuidado. Ya has visto la reacción de Deidi.-aconsejó mientras sonreía del lado al estilo Uchiha._

_-Descuida. No pienso dejar a Naruto viudo sin habernos casado antes.-comentó con presunción el azabache._

_-¿Ya tienes planeada hasta la boda?-preguntó el mayor sin borrar su sonrisa y en un tono divertido._

_-Pues claro. Él es mío y no pienso dejar que nadie me aparte de su lado.-declaró con mucha seguridad para luego sonreír de lado y marcharse de allí._

_-Eso espero. Me gusta mucho Naru-chan y me encantaría que fuera mi cuñado.-comentó en voz baja el mayor mientras comenzaba a hacer algo de trabajo._

_*Fin flashback*_

Después de un rato de un increíble silencio el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. El rubio no se percató de ello ya que había vuelto a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Parece que no lo tendrá tan difícil después de todo.-susurró para sí el mayor, pero a causa del silencio que reinaba en la habitación el rubio le oyó y eso hizo que elevara la cabeza para verle, algo confundido.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, sempai?-preguntó mientras ladeaba lindamente su cabecita hacia un lado.

-¡Eres tan lindo, Naru-chan!-gritó el pelinegro mientras se lanzaba a darle un asfixiante abrazo.

En ese momento la puerta de la estancia fue abierta y un azabache entró por ella. Enojado y con una gran rapidez separó a su hermano de su futuro novio y se llevó al menor arrastrándolo del brazo.

-¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?-se preguntó a sí mismo el pelinegro algo entretenido por la reacción de su hermano.

_OOOO/oOOOOOO/OOOOOO/oOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/OOOOOOOO/oOOO/OOOOOOO/OOOOO/_

No muy lejos de allí, más específicamente en la azotea del edificio, el rubio había sido jalado hasta allí por el azabache. Una vez habían llegado el Uchiha menor se giró y sin delicadeza empujó al rubio hasta la pared al lado de la puerta. El ojiazul se quejó por el dolor que sintió pero su quejido no llegó muy lejos ya que el azabache estampó sus labios contra los del menor.

El rubio se sorprendió de sobremanera y, aunque le gustara mucho el azabache no quería que eso fuera de aquella manera. Con la fuerza que tenía le intentó empujar pero el azabache era bastante mas fuerte que él por lo que no lo consiguió. Después de forcejear un rato el azabache por fin se separó de sus labios y se dio cuenta de algo.

-No llores Naruto.-pidió el azabache al observar las finas y cristalinas lágrimas que descendían de los bellos zafiros que tenía por ojos el rubio.

-Y-yo...snif...

-Lo siento. No debí besarte de esa forma tan brusca.-se disculpó mientras con tiernos besos le secaba las lágrimas. Al mirarle a los ojos el rubio pudo observar la preocupación que demostraban los ojos negros de su sempai.

-¿Po-por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó algo más calmado sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

-Me molestó el que estuvieras tan cerca de mi aniki.-respondió sinceramente el azabache.

-¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó mientras ladeaba la cabeza tiernamente y le miraba algo confundido.

-A que...-cogió algo de aire y suspiró.- Me gustas. Es más, creo que... me he enamorado de ti.-confesó el azabache sin dejar de mirarle, lo cual le permitió darse cuenta del sonrojo que se estaba apoderando de las mejillas del menor.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó en un leve susurro.

-De verdad.-respondió este.

El rubio solo sonrió tan dulce y tiernamente que hizo que el azabache necesitara de todas sus fuerzas para controlarse y no lanzarse encima del ojiazul. Este en cambio le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un tierno e inocente beso.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes que a ellos les parecieron siglos.

-Yo también... estoy enamorado de ti.-dijo finalmente el rubio, también en un susurro mientras su sonrojo aumentaba de intensidad.

El azabache solo sonrió de lado y le volvió a besar solo que esta vez el beso fue más profundo y pasional pero no por ello dejaba de demostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Por cierto... sobre el asunto del evento de San Valentín...-comentó el azabache. Después de separarse se habían sentado el azabache de espalda a la pared y el rubio, también de espalda pero entre sus piernas, siendo abrazado por la cintura por el mayor.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el rubio mientras giraba a verlo pero sin soltarse del agarre del ojinegro.

-Hmp. No pienso dejar que te toquen ni un pelo.-declaró con sorna mientras sonreía de lado. El rubio se sonrojó ante esas palabras.

-¿Eres muy posesivo no?-preguntó mientras se giraba para que no viera su sonrojo.

-No tienes ni la menor idea.-le susurró el azabache al oído mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y afianzaba aún más el agarre en su cintura.

-Mmm... me gusta cuando eres romántico.-admitió el rubio en un susurro.

-Hmp. Eso es por el día, no te acostumbres.-dijo algo divertido al ver como el rubio hacía un lindo puchero en forma de queja.

_***Extra***_

Al terminar la competición los resultados fueron los siguientes:

+La cena de Yamanaka Ino la ganó Akimichi Chouji que hizo cualquier cosa por una comida gratis.

+La sesión de fotos de Hyuuga Hinata terminó en empate por varios varones así que se hizo una donde asistieron varias personas.

+El beso de Inuzuka Kiba lo ganó Aburame Shino que no iba a dejar que su lindo prometido besara a alguien que no fuera él.

+La escultura de Namikaze Deidara la ganó, obviamente, Uchiha Itachi que amenazó a los demás participantes porque no iba a dejar que tuvieran una estatua de su lindo Dei. (De él en figura me refiero, no solo que la haya echo él).

+La sesión de artes marciales de Rock Lee la ganó Hyuuga Neji que aprovechó para meterle mano durante esta.

+Tener por 3 horas a Sabaku no Gaara lo ganó Senju Sai que le hizo hacer de modelo casi sin ropa por lo que al terminar el tiempo acabó en el hospital por pervertido, pero su pelirrojo prometido se arrepintió un poco y terminó cuidando de él.

+El beso de Suigetsu lo ganó su mejor amigo y compañero de clase Juugo que ni corto ni perezoso aprovechó para dejar en claro que el peliplateado le pertenecía. Este no tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto.

+El baile tradicional de Sabaku no Temari lo ganó, inesperadamente para todos, Nara Shikamaru que demostró que su inteligencia estaba por encima de su vagueza, aunque esta predominara la mayoría del tiempo.

+La cena de Haku la ganó Zabusa, de tercer año, el cual no iba a dejar que corrompieran a su pequeño e inocente niño.

+Finalmente cuando era la hora de la competición por Namikaze Naruto, el azabache no perdió ni un segundo en subir al escenario donde este se encontraba y le besó apasionadamente. Una vez terminó les dirigió una mirada gélida a todos los varones del lugar dando a entender que el que participara sufriría unas terribles consecuencias.

**...FIN...**

* * *

_**Y esto es todo n.n Por si no quedó muy claro, Deidara está enfadado al principio por el beso que Sasuke le da a Naru y le hecha la culpa a Itachi por que fue él quien ocasionó que Naru estubiera en la lista de participantes, creyendo que por eso su hermanito está ahora con el azabache, sin saber que desde un principio al rubio ya le gustaba el Uchiha menor XD**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado (;**_

_****_PD: Si os interesa tengo pensado hacer un especial Katsudeku por San valentín, pero no decidí del todo cómo sería. Si os interesa, visitad mi Twitter (o mi blog, en mi perfil sale el nombre) para votar la opción que más os guste, estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí n.n_****_


End file.
